What, Are you afriad of Me?
by fairylightbabe89
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Prefects in 6th year. Dumbledore is up to something new, he put all the prefects in one common room, with all their own dorms, so they all can 'get along'. Might be twisted but Who knows! Read and find out!


Ch.2

A/N: Ok I forgot to put in Hufflepuff prefects so pretend they're there. They are Justin Finch- Fletchy, and Mallory Cuthbert. Ok so now enjoy the story!

Grab some popcorn

"What are you all sataring at?!" Draco Spat.

"Nothing." everyone replied except for Hermione Granger.

"Yes, nobody, except an ugly death eater." She replied. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy.

Draco stood in front of where Hermione sat. He bent down, and leaned into her ear.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he whispered harshly nto her ear.

Hermione tilted her head away from Malfoy, looking at the floor.

"What, are you afraid of me Granger?"

Hermione took her eyes away form the floor and shot them at Malfoy's.

"Never in a million years."

"We'll see." he leaned in closer, and took a look at the new and improved Hermione. Her hair was stairght, she wore tighter clothes to show off her amazing body. Malfoy smirked his trademark smirk.

"You clean up quite nicely don't you Mudblood?" Hermione glared at him, and stood up, and pushed him down.

He was on the floor and looked up at Hermione furiously.

"Things are gonna change this year Malfoy, you call me any name but my first you'll get more then a tiny shove!"

Malfoy pulled himself up.

"And what would that be?!" he asked looking down on her for he was just a bit taller then her. the other 3 people were watching them and moving their eyes to the person who was talking back and forrth as if they were watching a tennis game.

"If I know you, you _will_ find out soon find out soon enough." she said coldly.

They both glared at eacother for the longest time then their faces were instantly comming closer, but then the door slid open HARD. The glass vibrated.

They both sat down immediatly not looking at one another.

This brought the presance of Pansy. Her eyes were red and puffy, and they looked real angry.

"So this is why you dump me!?!" She shrieked. "So you can be with _her_. She's a mudblood!!!" She shrieked again.

"Oh trust me Pansy it wasn't just that." he said looking at her straight in the with full loathe and disgust.

"UGGHH!!" she yelled in frustration as she sat near Hermione (not next) and across fom Draco glaring at him.

And if looks can kill... it wouldn't be Pansy's.

Just then the door slid open and the head boy and girl came in.

Hermione recognized them both to be A girl from Ravenclaw named Sarah Berry, and the boy to be in Hufflepuff named Jonothan O'grady.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Sarah, and this is Johnothan, we just had word that we'll all be sharing a common room, each of you must get along with each house if you take your prefect privledges out of line it will be revoked immediately with 150 points deducted from your house, since this position is only for people who are responsible and should know better." she shot a glance at Pansy and Draco.

"Right, me and Sarah we'll be in different dorms, as you probably can tell, this common room will be bigger then any of your common rooms put together." Said Johnathan with a heavy, but cute Irish accent. Then they both left, once they had the door shut on it's own, everyone was used to the weirdness so they thought nothing of it.

After that they all got up to get out, Hermione took the handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Whats the matter mudblood you don't know how to open a door?" sneered Draco, but soon regretted saying once Hermione shot her eyes straight at Draco's, Ginny had to pull her back. Then Hermione let it go but still kept glaring at Draco.

"Ok. now we're stuck here! Things could not get any then_ this_" complained Pansy.

Just then the train stopped hard. they all fell sprawled on the floor, except one.

Hermione was on top of Draco but didn't know it because right before they fell the lights came out, it was only then they realized that it was pouring outside and thundering harder then they've ever seen. When the lightning came, Hermione was greeted with shocking blue eyes, and a pale white face right in front of her's.

They both got up immediatley.

"lumos." Everyone said in unison.

"You know Parkinson, I think it's best if you don't talk." Said Ginny. Pansy glared at Ginny, who returned it.

A few minutes later an announcement came.

"There is no need for alarm we're just stuck for a while we ask the prefects and The heads to make sure everything is accoring, and we also ask that you all stay put in your compartments, do not get up for any reason unless authorized to by a prefect or one of the heads. We will do our best to get started and contact the school as soon as we can but untill then the trolly lady will be comming aroung with a little lunch."

"Well, Great we're supposed to be out there and we can't get out." said Hermione.

"Everyone?" said the Mary quietly.

They all turned to her.

"I'm closterphobic(sp?)."

"Oh christ." Said Draco.

Just then the slammed open, and Sarah and Johnathon came in.

"Woah whadjya do to the door?" asked Jhonathon.

"Nothing." or "I dunno." was the only reply.

Then the Mary slowly began to hyper venalate and darted through the door with Justin following from behind.

"Well we have to go patrolling, I think I'll pair you all off, and since Dumbledore said he didn't want you all paired with some one in the same house as you, I'll just try my best. So Draco is it?" Draco nodded, "You'll be paired with, um, Hermione?" Hermione wanted to say no, but she nodded miseribly having to be paired with Draco.

As she paired the rest of them off, Draco and Hermioone were assighned to go al the way to the back and patrole 4 of the compartments.

As they walked in complete utter silence, Draco being the guy he is broke it.

"Why were trying to kiss me Granger?" he asked not so rudely, there was more confusion in his voice then rudeness.

"Me? You the one practically towering over me, and don't forget you did tilt your head, as you kept comming closer to me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No -I didn't." he said about to lose his patience.

"You did too."

"did not."

"did too."

"did not."

"did not."

"did too-wha- Hey!"

"Hahaha Malfoy thats the oldest trick in the book and you fell for it?" Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione tried to hold in the rest of her laughter as they kept walking but she really couldn't.

"Pfft- pfft- Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry your just so-hahahaha- I can't say it!" sahe said bending over holding her stomache.

"Granger get a hold of yourself! And I'm so what?" He asked just realizing what she said before.

"nothing, just forget that I even said anything."

Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Excuse me miss.?" said a first year girl tapping on Hermione shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me where the loo is?"

"Sure, come on."

Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hermione asked completely annoyed.

"Doing what?"

"You keep rolling your eyes."

"Well, it's because of your stupiodity anyone with _pure_ eyesight can tell that that girl doesn't have to go to the loo."

"I do too!" Said the girl.

"Well you hear her, and your the stupid one you fell for the stupidest and oldest trick the book. I mean Malfoy I always knew you were thick, but, now I know why your friends with Crabb and Goyle."

"And what reason would that be?" he spat.

"To make you look like your smart."

"OH whatever Granger, you think you know everything don't you?"

"No I don't, but I do know more then you do."

"Well, that will change this year."

"Whatever, usually I would resond to that like it was a threat but comming from you...I wont!"

After they got the girl to the loo and back to her compartment, They had their backs to the wall opposite from each other just glaring.

"You know what? Dumbledore has officially gone mad if he think you and I will ever become civil towards one another." said Draco.

"He has not gone mad, it's like that old saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I think thats what Dumbledore wants us to do."

"Well if you think I'm gonna get closer to you, you can dream on mudblood."

Then Hermione shot him a glare, glaring daggers. Draco got a bit uncomfertable having her stare at him like that.

"Ok you can stop now." siad Darco clearly annoyed.

" Not until you apoligize."

"Why would I apoligize to _you_?"

"If you don't, then I would expect the worse when we're at school."

"And what would that be?"

"Lets just say I know a couple of Weasly twins who would love to do this for me."

"You mean pranks, Granger you don't have the guts, I mean you'd be breaking school rules, and-"

"And no one would have to know, except for our fellow Prefect friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Malfoy, whatever's in store for you your gonna need all the help you can get."

He raised his eye brows ever so cutely.

Once the Train got started. They got to school, had their feast, and went to the common room. All of them gasped at the sight.

The common room had a huge lounging couch that could fit ten people it was red velvet, across from it was a the same couch but blue velvet.And a really large round table, with 8 chairs all around.

And then Hermione looked up and saw the biggest chandelier(sp) she'd ever seen in her life, it was so beautiful.

Hermione had her own room. It was like a hotel suit but a little bit bigger. Except they all had to share this HUGE bathroom but hey beggers can't be choosers.

A knock came to Hermione's door. It was Ginny.

"Oh Ginny shut the door behind you I have to tell you everything that happened between me and ol' Malfoy."

"Alright lets hear it."

When Hermione told Ginny everything, Ginny agreed to help write the twins about pranking Malfoy.

"Alright Ginny I need you on my team, and we'll get that Ravenclaw girl Rachel, and Mary, and if it kills us..Pansy!"

"What?!"

"You know Draco will sweet talk her to be on his team since he can't come up here to prank me, remember girl's stairs, blah blah blah. Anyway, she'll know how to get in so we need her on our side. Thank god they broke up!"

"Well alright. Lets find her."

They knocked on her door.

"What!"

"It's me Pansy please open the door." said Hermione politely.

She opened her door, and glared at them.

"What do _you _want?"

"we're here to form a truce and an alliance, seeing as you hate Draco right now, here's how you get him to even talk to you again."

"I'm listening."

Hermione told her all about the war that is going on with her and Draco, and she asked to Pansy to be on her team and be friends.

"Well, I'll be on your team, but.. don't let it slip that we're friends." she smiled. It was the first smile Hermione has ever seen Pansy smile. '....I can't believe I just said that!'

"Alright Pansy." said Ginny approovingly.

"Ok we're gonna get the girls to join in I'll meet you guys down in the common room at mid-night since tomarrow is Saturday. Ok?"

"Ok. See ya then."

They went on to the other girls, and they both happily agreed.

Ginny wrote to Fred and George taking them what they needed.

**Draco and the boys.**

**"We can take on a bunch of girls what threat can they be?"**

**"Why should we team up with you. I thought you were a Death eater." said Michel (that Ravenclaw boy I have no idea if thats his real name. But he went out with Ginny and they Broke up.)**

**  
" Look I'm not one ok? I'm forming a truce, and an alliance. so what do you say are you or out?"**

**"Alright, I'm trusting you Draco so I'm in." said Justin.**

**"I guess I'll be too." said Michel.**

**"Good now meet me 1:00 am in the comman room for some planning alright?"**

**"Alright. " "Ok." was the 2 boys' answers.**

**"You know what? I think we can take on a these girls, I mean what threat can they be?" said Draco.**

**What he didn't know was that he would soon be regretting those words.**

**A/N If you have any critisisms comments I'm up for it as long as you review!!! **

**latas! **


End file.
